


The Game of Love

by CMF7



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Clueless Namsoek, M/M, Slow Updates, Yoongi tea, at least on the inside, soft yoongi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMF7/pseuds/CMF7
Summary: Jungkook is in Meereen after is father exiled him from Westeros. He's surviving day to day with the money he gets as a spy. However, one job may just be the one to change his life forever. Meeting Jimn, the last Targaryen, and going home may be the last thing he ever does. Will these two survive the game of thrones?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I know that I'm really shit when it comes to updating my stories, but I promise you that i already have the second chapter almost done so this update should come really quickly. I was in the middle of writing other stories but this idea just came to me so I had to write it, sorry:( i hope that you like it though:) 
> 
> PS i'm not including honorifics in this story:( I suck at using them in the correct context and i don't want to look like boo boo the fool.

Jungkook POV

It’s been three years since I left my home in the seven kingdoms to come to Essos. Three years not having seen my family and friends. Currently I’ve found myself in Meereen, and i've got to say I'm not liking it. The idea of slavery is disgusting to me and i've stuck my neck out to try and free slaves since I got here which is why I’ve got to be careful on the streets nowadays. I still write letters to my cousin Jin back home regularly and some of my friends but aside from that I've been clueless to life in the seven kingdoms for some time. I can't say I don't miss my home in the Reach but I'm getting by. Being the former Lord in training of House Tyrell my life was quite nice. The thing I miss the most about home is the harvest festival for the great houses that took place every year. It was at this festival where I met all my friends that felt more like family then my own. The harvest fest was a gathering between great houses in the seven kingdoms where we could strengthen ties, compete in some games, and make connections. All the Lords of the great houses we're allowed to meet up and bring their sons or heirs at age 12 to continue the tradition. It was always held in my home in the Reach by House Tyrell. House Arryn, House Tully, House Stark, and House Greyjoy also attended. House Lannister and Baratheon always thought they were too good to attend the festival, although Joffrey did come on his own a few years to torment us, so they would send a letter of “apology” to excuse themselves. House Martell rarely ever left Dorne since they had bad relations with pretty much ever house in the seven kingdoms so they never came. It was at this festival were I met my real family, aside from Jin who was the only blood relative that I truly loved. Namjoon of House Tully is the smartest person in the seven kingdoms if you asked me and my loyal friend. He left his home to move to Kings Landing at the same time that I left to Essos. Hoseok of House Arryn, also one of my best friends, of course went with him since you would rarely see one without the other. They met each other at the same harvest festival where I met them but they had a special friendship together. Perhaps it was more than a friendship, but I could never presume. Namjoon lived in the Riverlands and Hoseok lived in the Vale which are quite close to each other, which allowed them to be practically inseparable since they met as kids. Hoseok’s light and fun nature balances out Namjoon’s tendency to overthink everything constantly.

Taehyung of House Greyjoy was one of the kindest people I’d ever met in my entire life if you can believe it. I was very surprised when I met him since the Iron Born are usually known to be crass and brutish, I guess that's why he ran away from home at 17. He followed Hoseok and Namjoon to live with them in the seven kingdoms. His father disowned him but from what he says in his letters he's working through it. Taehyung introduced me to Yoongi of House Stark when I was 14 years old. Namjoon and Hoseok knew Yoongi in passing but they never really got close to him. Although, in their defense he is a very hard person to become friends with. Being from the north he had the tendency to be very broody and quiet. He became friends with Taehyung solely because he got tired of ignoring him. Taehyung was so kind and exuberant that I think he just wore him down eventually. After that Taehyung introduced me to him and by some miracle we also became friends. Although I love my friends the person that I miss probably the most in the world from back home is my cousin Jin. He is the only member of my family, in my opinion, who's worth a damn in this world. He and I were born two days apart but he’ll never let me forget he is older then me. He never really participated in the festival growing up so he doesn’t really know many of my friends. When our family would host it he would always hide away for the whole two weeks that it was held. He was extremely shy back then, and still is to this day. Also, he wasn't very athletic so he was always worried that he would embarrass himself in front of the other people. The only member of my friend group that he's ever met was Taehyung. We only met up because Taehyung forced me saying that he wanted to be his friend. Over the years Jin, Taehyung, and I would occasionally meet up during the festival, but that about encompassed the amount that Jin was involved. His father was never very happy about him hiding away during that time. When the festival was over his father would alway yell at him for having embarrassed him in front of the other lords. Although over the years his father just got tired of having the same argument and stopped, realizing he wasn't going to win. I wish he could've come with me but my life is too unstable and too dangerous for someone as kind and gentle as Jin.

From what Jin has told me in our letters the seven kingdoms are not doing so well with King Joffrey the idiot on the throne. Even just from the small amount of times that Joffrey had a attended the festival every one of us had a reason not to like him. For me it was just as simple as he treated the servants in my house very cruelly and I thought that that wasn't an attitude befitting a future king, but some of my other friends had more serious reasons to dislike him. Hopefully Namjoon can do his best to control him a bit from the seven kingdoms. Namjoon, being the genius that he is, has gained the position of master of coin, in the seven kingdoms in the three years that he has lived there. I wish I could help him but after what happened my father would probably never let me come home. I like some parts of Essos well enough even though I have to do strange jobs to get by. Right now I'm working as a messenger or a spy as some would call it. I’ve always been good at getting and trading information so I’m putting that to use. Right now I’m meant to be getting information on a man that apparently has three dragons and is hiding out in Meereen. I've heard stories about how this man and his dragons freed the slaves from Astapor and Yunkai but since I've never been there it's hard for me to distinguish fact from fairytale. Although, if those stories are true then this man is alright in my book. I'm not sure about the dragons, but with all the crazy things I've seen since I arrived in this land who knows what's real and what's fake. This information is for a important man in Meereen that wants to know first if this man is here, and second if he really has dragons. I got a tip from one of the other spies in the area that if this man is here he would be hiding out in the house of a certain wealthy man on the other side of town. I suppose this wealthy man was trying to gain favor with him by allowing him to hideout in is home. I arrived at the house and and saw that it was guarded by what looked like a few Dothraki soldiers. I haven't seen many Dothraki living in the city before so I was a bit surprised. Luckily I was good at getting passed security, Dothraki or not. I saw a small window open at the side of the house that would easily allow me to slip in unnoticed. Once I was in I made my way down the hallway avoiding the few servants and Dothraki in the house. I heard screeching noises coming from a door down the hallway so I decided that that would be a good place to start looking. What I saw after entering had me frozen in shock. There were three dragons that all looked to be the size of a very large dog. These are the first living dragons in more then a century if my memory serves. If only Namjoon could see this he would be freaking out. Before I could continue to admire the beautiful creatures I found that I had a knife pressed to my throat.

“Move and your dead” said a man in my ear and I was inclined to believe him. I wasn’t someone who was good in combat. I was someone that prided myself on not being noticed. Unfortunately, the appearance of three once thought extinct creatures kind of threw me off my game.

“Hey, I'm just here to gather information. I promise I wasn't going to hurt them” I said holding my hands out. The man spun me around and pointed the knife at my throat again.

“Your accent? You're from the seven kingdoms?” The man asked sounding shocked.

“Yes, are you? Look I'm just a messenger, I’ll go and never come back I promise” I said in a voice that I hoped sounded sincere because I was.

“I’m not going to answer that. Whether or not you leave is not up to me. Move, i’ll take you to his highness so you can explain yourself to him” he said pushing me towards the door and out to the hallway. Who the hell is his highness? After walking down a few hallways we arrived at a grand looking room that looked like a meeting room for a lord. As soon as I entered my breath caught in my throat. The most beautiful man I’d ever seen was sat on something akin to a throne that was up a flight of stairs. Even though he was beautiful his eyes we're hard and he looked pretty angry which made me nervous.

“Your highness I found this man sneaking in. When I caught him he had made his way into the room with you're dragons” the man who had caught me said. I saw the beautiful man on the thrones eyes look even angrier at the mention of me with his dragons and I looked down shamefully.

“Thank you Sir Jorah. So… who are you and why were you trying to steal my dragons?” he asked in a voice that was so beautiful but also deadly.

“I promise I wasn't trying to steal you dragons! I'm just a spy getting information! After I had seen them I would have just left I promise, not that you have any reason to believe me” I said nervously trailing off and playing with my fingers. I know I had totally blown my cover but he had dragons for pete sake so I think normal spy etiquette kind of goes out the window.

“A spy? Who sent you to gather information on me?” He said still quite scary but slightly less.

“A high-ranking official of Meereen, I don't know his name because he sent a servant with money to ask me to take the job. Although, as insurance I did find out where he lives just in case he doesn't pay up the other half. He doesn't live that far from here actually” I said hoping he believes me and doesn't kill me.

“Your accent… you're from my homeland. Tell me sir where you exiled from the seven kingdoms for committing some type of crime?” He said almost as if he was sentencing me to have committed a crime without evidence. Before answering him I had a bit of an epiphany about the man that had caught me earlier. He had said that is name was Jorah and now I remember exactly who he was.

“I knew your name sounded familiar. Your Jorah Mormot, exiled for having sold slaves if my memory serves” I said with disgust for someone who would ever sell a human being.

“Although I do not agree with the crimes that my advisor committed he has paid for his crimes many times over. We are speaking of your crimes now, sir…” he interrupted me in a hard tone trailing off waiting for me to introduce myself.

“Jungkook. My crimes? I suppose some would see it that way. I can assure you that I am not banned from the seven kingdoms by royal decree, just by familial decree” I said sarcastically.

“What got you exiled from your house then Sir Jungkook? I'm beginning to get impatient” he said while sighing.

“The fact that I like dick, forgive my language your highness. That's what got me kicked out of my house and family. Turns out being gay and being the future Lord of your house don't really line up. My options we're leave the seven kingdoms or have my father make me wish I had, so I chose the former” I said my eyes glazing over deep in thoughts of my home. There was a long pause but then the man finally spoke.

“I'm sorry” he said surprising me. “Even if you were spying on me, no one should be treated differently for who they choose to love” he said kindly. I appreciated that he understood, not many people did. I nodded in thanks keeping my head down.

“You said you were next in line for Lordship in your house. What was your house?” he said curiously.

“Your looking at the the former son of the Lord of House Tyrell” I said bowing mockingly.

“House Tyrell? That is an old and prestigious house in the seven kingdoms” he said with a shocked look on his face. “How long have you been living in Meereen?” He asked.

“I’ve lived all over Essos for about 3 years, but I’ve been in Meereen for a couple months. I was hoping to leave soon, this place isn’t really my style” I answered.

“Do you keep in contact with anyone in the seven kingdoms?” He asked.

“Yes, I have one family member I still talk to, and quite a few friends” I said confused why he hadn't killed me or thrown me out yet.

“Why are you a spy? Certainly you could do something better with your life” he said.

“Well it keeps a roof over my head and money in my pocket. I can't just sit around and twiddle my thumbs. Usually I'm pretty good at getting information quietly when I'm not in the presence of the first living dragons in centuries” I said with a bit of bitterness. I don't like being a spy but how else can I keep myself alive.

“So let me get this straight. You came to Essos three years ago, arrived in Meereen a couple months ago, and were hired by a wealthy man to spy on me?” He asked.

“That sounds about right” I said. “Look if you're going to kill me all I ask is that you do quickly” I said. I didn't want to die but I've never been someone who is afraid of death.

“I’m not going to kill you. I'm going to give you an offer Sir Jungkook, and if after I explain to you the terms you wish to leave then I will allow it. Although, if you do leave then I don't want to ever see you spying on me again. I can promise you that it won't end well for you the second time, do you understand?” He asked. I was definitely intrigued, not only by his offer but by him. Life in Essos had been hard these last couple years just living day to day trying to survive. I had done things that I wasn't proud of to keep myself alive. Now this man, this beautiful man, was offering me something. He could've killed me on the spot just like someone from the seven kingdoms would have done, but he didn’t. I don't know what this offer is about but I do know that I have no direction or purpose in my life. My father sent me to this land to live out the rest of my days alone and miserable. Maybe it wasn't too much to hope that this ethereal man could give me something to look forward to. In either case, I would just be happy looking at his face and hearing his voice for a little while longer. I realized I had been quiet for quite some time so I spoke up.

“Understood, so what is this offer about?” I asked.

“Do you know who I am Sir Jungkook?” He asked leaning forward on his knees waiting for my answer.

“Nope, only that you have dragons, the masters are afraid of you, and have just come from Yunkai. I usually don’t pay attention to names unless i’m asked to” I answered.

“I am Jimin Targaryen, and i want to take back my rightful place on the Iron Throne” he said proudly. Targaryen? Hadn’t all the Targaryen’s died when Robert Baratheon killed the Mad king? I had heard rumors through the servants that the two smaller Targaryen’s had escaped when I was younger but I hadn’t put much stock in it. Baseless rumors, that’s what I had always though but here sits the last Targaryen. Now that I look at him he does have the signature Targaryen silver hair. Does he want me to help him take the Iron Throne?! That’s a suicide mission!

“Targaryen? I thought that all the Targaryen’s had died” I said shocked.

“Me and my brother were whisked away to Essos when I was just born and he was just a toddler. We spent our lives here, exiled in a foreign land. My brother is now gone but i am still here and I want to take my rightful place on the Iron Throne” he said with a voice clearly laced with determination.

“Take the Iron Throne?! If I may speak plainly your majesty, it would be impossible. Not only would you have to fight the army at kings landing but you would have to face the might of practically all the seven kingdoms. Even though Joffrey is a monster I’m positive that most of the houses would pick a familiar monster over an unfamiliar ally, no matter how stupid it may seem. The houses that would support your claim would be few and far between. You may have a claim but they don’t know you, they won’t trust you. You may have your dragons but if you want to rule you need to have the support of the lords” I said with a certain amount of disdain for the lords in the seven kingdoms sitting cushy in their homes.

“That my lord is why I am asking you to help me. As you said I have dragons that will soon be fully grown. If I wanted to I could ride them south and burn the seven kingdoms down and become king of the ashes, but that’s not what I want. I want to play the game, and I want to be the monarch my father never was. Will you help me Sir Jungkook?” he said with sincerity. He seemed like a good person and he had a claim to the throne, that was a rare combination.  
The chances were slim but with the help of my friends it could be possible, and what could be the harm in helping him even if it is almost sure to fail. Even though I have a good feeling about him I can always back out if he proves himself to have bad intentions. What would the seven kingdoms look like under the rule of a worthy king? I suppose theres only one way to find out.

“Oh alright, it’s not like I have anything better to do. Also, if your king and I have your favor not even my father can keep me from my home. My friends could help as well, even though it may take some time to convince them” I said in a bored tone of voice.

“Thank you Sir Jungkook, I hope I can show you I’m worthy of your help. Where have you been staying? You should stay here with us. Let me introduce you to my advisers“ he said before I could answer.

“This is Missandei, one of my most trusted friends and advisor” he said while pointing at a women with beautiful hair fanning out around her head, with unblemished caramel skin. “This is Jorah Mormont, which I suppose you already know. He has saved my life quite a few times even if he has made grievous mistake earlier in his life” he said pointing at knife man. “This is Grey Worm, the leader of the unsullied and my military advisor along with Bogum Sand. Bogum is another one of my trusted advisors I met in Essos. He is also from the Seven kingdoms but he hasn’t lived there since he was a boy. I trust them both with my life” he said pointing at two men off to the side. The former being a serious looking man with a shaved head and an outfit I had seen a couple other men wearing as well. I suppose they are part of the army he leads apart from the Dothraki. The latter was a happier looking man with the common tan skin and dark hair of Dorne, as his surname suggests. What was different about him was that he had blue eyes like someone from the north or Kings Landing. I stored that puzzling thought for a later date.

“Thank you your Majesty, I don’t really have a permanent place anyway. I carry all my possessions with me in my bag all the time just in case, so I don’t really have anything to gather. It’s also nice to meet all of you as well” I said bowing my head slightly toward the advisors.

“Bogum, would you escort Sir Jungkook to one of the guest rooms to settle in. We can have a meeting tomorrow to talk about a plan for the future” he said in a kind voice. A bed? A room? How long had it been since I had them? Long enough, that’s for sure.

“Thank you your Majesty, I will see you all tomorrow then” I said following Bogum our the door. We were walking down the hallways in silence when Bogum finally spoke.

“So... how are the seven kingdoms? Everything still shit?” he says jokingly.

“Well it’s been three years but from what my cousin and my friends say it’s the same old corruption and murder” I said sarcastically laughing.

“That sounds about right, but even so I still miss that horrible place even if I did only live there for a short time of my life. Don’t you ever miss it?” he said with a sad tone that caught me off guard.

“Yeah, I do miss it. Well Sir Bogum, let's hope that Jimin can be the one to take us home then” I said kindly, not really sure if I even believed that, while turning towards the door of my room.

“Please, just call me Bogum” he said with a warm smile on his face.

“Okay, then you can call me Jungkook” I said smiling back.

“Okay Jungkook, good night” he said before before turning down the hallway from which we came.

“Good night Bogum” I said turning into my room. Sitting alone in my room I had a feeling this whole thing with Jimin was going to be quite the whirlwind. I’m glad that I at least I might have made one friend to whether the storm with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!! Sorry this took me a little longer then expected to get up:( You get a little taste of another ship in this one so i'm really excited to start expanding the world of the story. Also, sorry for any spelling errors if by chance i missed one or two.

Ch 2 

Jimin POV

Am I doing the right thing by letting Jungkook on my council? Whilst I don’t agree with the reason his father kicked him out of his home he was spying on me. What’s to say he won’t betray me for money or status here in Meereen or Westeros? No, I have a good feeling about him and my feelings are rarely ever wrong. Maybe I just don’t want him around because of how insanely attracted I am to him. He definitely is amazingly beautiful. He has light brown hair, doe-like chocolate brown eyes, and a perfectly lean body. Well, I’m walking now to the first council meeting with him present so I think it’s too late now. I walked and entered the small room that had a round table at the center of it. All of my advisers were already there sitting in their seats. My breath almost caught in my throat when I saw Jungkook illuminated by the Meereen sunbeams filtering through the window. They all muttered out a “Your Highness” and I sat down at the table with them.

“Good morning, I’m glad you could all make it today. So, I don’t want to beat around the bush this morning and waste your time. I’m tired of being in Meereen, and I want to go home. I have two armies and three medium sized dragons that would be easy to sneak into Kings Landing. They’re also growing so It won’t be long before I can ride one of them. I need your help to make a plan where I can go to the seven kingdoms as soon as possible. Sir Jungkook, i’m interested if you have any ideas” I said trying to sound as determined as I felt.

“I have and idea but I’m not sure it’s super great” he said looking around him nervously. 

“By all means, go ahead” I said encouragingly. 

“Okay so as I said before I was in line to be the next Lord of House Tyrell. When I was younger there was this event called the harvest festival. Every year the lords of the great houses would get together with their heirs to strengthen ties. It was at these festivals that I met what I consider to be my real family. They’re the sons of many of these great houses of Westeros. Had I not talked them out of it they would’ve all left with me to Essos when my father decided I could no longer stay. I trust them with my life and I know that you all don’t know me yet but I do not easily give out that kind of trust. I suggest that we go to the Reach… I do have a claim to the Lordship of House Tyrell. That could be our base and with the help of my cousin I believe I could get our men behind you. My father isn’t the most likable man and my cousin and I made a lot of friends growing up. My friends Namjoon Tully, Hoseok Arryn, and Taehyung Greyjoy are also all in line to take over Lordship of their houses. Currently there in Kings Landing because Namjoon is the master of coin. He wasn’t too happy with the fact that he had to work with Joffrey but he thought it was better to take the job and try and control him the best he could. Hoseok is never far from Namjoon so he went to Kings Landing with him. Taehyung isn’t your typical iron born, and once he left his homeland due to conflicting values he had nowhere to go but to his friends in King Landing. I think that if I send a letter to Namjoon and Jin persuading them to help they would get on board. I trust Jin more then anyone in this whole entire world. I know that if I tell Jin that I want to go through with this plan he’ll trust me. Namjoon will take a little convincing, but he hates Joffrey so I think I can convince him. If I convince Namjoon, he’ll convince Hoseok and Taehyung. Once that’s done I would ask Taehyung to go to the north and convince our mutual friend Yoongi Stark. He’s not really close with any of the other guys except Taehyung. I would send a letter but Yoongi is the typical stubborn northerner so he may need a more human approach. Namjoon and Hoseok would go to the reach and meet up with Jin. Taehyung would go to get Yoongi and hopefully bring him back to the reach, and then when they’re all there we’ll travel to them to discuss the plan. With my support you will have House Tyrell but even if my friends do come to meet you you’ll have to convince them further if you want them to back you up with their armies. The good news is that if I do get them all to come you will have five receptive lords ready to hear your proposal. Also the fact that I support you will hold weight with them. If this plan works you could have five of the seven kingdoms locked down, two armies, and 3 dragons. I know there could be a lot of risks with this plan but if you succeed the reward will be worth it, i believe” 

I couldn’t lie and say that the idea of having five lords ready to hear what I had to say wasn’t tempting. At the same time though a letter in the wrong hands can be quite dangerous. I suppose this all hinges on whether or not I trust Jungkook. The answer to that is definitely no. Even though he seems like a nice person I don’t know him yet, but sometimes you need to take a leap of faith with someone and maybe he was that someone. I distinctly heard Jorah saying that this was too risky of a plan and Jungkook agreeing but saying that it was also a good one. I hadn’t said anything yet because honestly I didn’t know what I wanted to say. I finally got the courage to speak up and say something after a couple minutes of thought.

“Even though you are my advisor Sir Jungkook I did just meet you a day ago. I have a very good feeling about you and this plan does sound appealing, but I’m not sure if I should take it. I suppose it’s up to me whether or not I think I should take a leap of faith on you. Do you think that I should?” staring deeply into his chocolatey eyes. 

“I would like that very much your highness. I know I just got here but you’ve treated me better than most people treated me throughout my whole childhood. You seem to be a good person and good people are hard to find nowadays. With this plan we could get a good king on the throne and I could get back to my home. If you can’t trust my intentions towards you yet I ask that you at least trust in the fact that I want to go home. I trust these men with my life and I truly believe that this plan could work. If you would allow me I truly would be honored to help you get home” he said with strength and his eyes never leaving mine. 

Jorah began to say that it was too risky once again and that we should wait but I had already made my decision. I raised my hand to silence Jorah’s complaints and looked back at Jungkook. 

“Okay Sir Jungkook, I’m going to leap and hope that it wasn’t the stupidest idea I’ve ever made in my life. You can send the letters, until then we should just carry-on as usual. We do still have Meereen to govern until we leave to Westeros. I’m going to go back to my chambers for a while and rest a bit more” I said getting up to turn out of the room. Before I could exit the room I heard Jungkook call out to me and I turned. 

“Thank you your highness, for leaping. I promise I’ll catch you” he said with a beautiful smile on his face. 

I was so too stunned by his words to say much to him. Before I could articulate any words he had already bowed and walked out of the room. All I could think of when walking back to my room was how much I hoped he was right. 

Namjoon POV 

 

Another day in Kings Landing, and another crazy stunt pulled by Joffrey. He just threw one of the biggest parties that I have ever seen in Westeros, and that’s saying something. Even with my help King’s Landing will be in pretty deep in debt soon if this keeps up. I feel stuck in this life that I’m living here. I enjoy the work that I do being the master of coin, but the king that I serve is an insolent fool. The only bright spots in my life right now are Taehyung and Hoseok. Okay... so maybe Hoseok is it bit brighter of a spot. Hoseok and I have been friends for so long that imagining a life without him is impossible, if not heart breaking. We have walked side by side our whole life’s and I have no intention of changing that. These romantic thoughts will have to take a back seat because I would rather keep him in my life as a friend then lose him if I confessed. Although, as much as I believe that sometimes I can’t help but want to shout my feelings from the rooftops. Speaking of the angel I see Hoseok walking up to me with a rather serious look on his face. He rarely ever gets so serious so I know something must be going on. 

“Hoseok, what’s wrong?” I whispering to him so that the ears in the walls do not hear. 

“You got a letter from Jungkook but it’s also addressed to Taehyung and I. It also says that it’s urgent on the outside. I got it from the secret messenger that we set up years ago before he left. It must be serious if he wouldn’t send it through our regular messenger. I’m going to go collect Taehyung and meet you back in your room to read it” he said in a whisper handing me the letter discretely and walking toward the other end of the hall. 

Jungkook sent me an urgent letter? This must be serious since Jungkook doesn’t usually talk seriously in our letters. Usually we just talk about how our life is going and our problems on a day to day. I turn on me heels and walk as quickly as a can, without being suspicious, back to my chambers. When I open my door Taehyung and Hoseok are already there. 

“Jungkook sent a letter? Have you read it? Does it seem bad?” Taehyung asked me as soon as I entered worriedly. 

“He was waiting to read it with us Tae, but I’m sure everything is fine. Jungkook has always been strong” Hoseok said reassuringly to him while looking towards me. 

“Well let’s read this letter before it gives all of us a heart attack” I said while grabbing the letter from my pocket and opening it. 

I began reading it aloud:  
Dear Namjoon,  
I know the fact that I wrote urgent on this letter probably has all of you freaked out, I’m sorry. Don’t worry, I’m not in any physical trouble or anything like that. What I’m about to tell you is a serious matter though. I want you to take in everything that I’m saying and make the decision that you would all feel comfortable with. Know that even though I’m trying to convince you with this letter that no matter what you choose I will always be your friend. I’m asking you for a favor but that doesn’t mean that our relationship is based off of whether or not you choose to do it.  
So I’m not going to beat around the bush, I met someone in Meereen that could be very important to the Seven Kingdoms. This persons name is Jimin Targaryen. Trust me, that sounded as crazy to me as it does to you. Although, after thinking about it I do remember rumors about two babies being brought to Essos before Robert could slaughter them. He has all the features that a Targaryen should have and to top it all off he has three dragons. If only you could see them Namjoon they’re amazing.  
Basically, this man has won me over and I want to help him. I was spying on him when I met him...I know you told me I shouldn’t do that. He spared my life though, and he gave me a position on his counsel. He’s kind, and he’s strong, and he has all the qualities that a king should have. He has two armies, three dragons, and a claim to the throne. I know me even telling you this is putting you all in danger and you can’t know how much I debated whether or not to keep you out of this. Jimin wants to go to the seven kingdoms and take back the throne that his ancestors lost. He is nothing like his father, and I believe he knows the monster that he was. He has everything he needs but the support of the Lords. I know that you know that without that he will have a very hard time ruling in the seven kingdoms.  
My plan was to send a letter to Jin telling him of Jimin, and then send a letter to you telling you of him as well. The reach would be our base to meet and discuss this further. Even if you’re not completely one hundred percent on board I would have Jimin come in secret to the reach to speak with you all. Also I would ask Taehyung for one more favor. Yoongi has always been hard headed but if I we’re going to get the norths support we would need to get him on board. I was going to send him a letter as well but he wouldn’t like the insincerity of it. If Taehyung could go get him and bring him to the reach everyone I care for would be there.  
All I ask is that you think about it. I think this could work if we got all the lords together on his side. Jin should already have his letter so if you decide that you want to go through with this send him one that your all are coming to visit him. I’m sorry to put you in this position, but I love you all and I trust you with this. Please think on it, and know my heart goes with you. Burn this when you finish.  
Love, Jungkook

“A Targaryen?!? Is he mad!!! All of them died during Roberts rebellion, and if they didn't then this man could very well be a freaking psychopath just like his father. Look, I trust Jungkook with my life but how am I supposed to know that he isn't misjudging this man's character. Even the smartest of men have fallen victim to lies and deceit throughout history. On the other hand, what if he's right? We all know that Joffrey’s a horrible king and this man could fix that problem. He can also be a bigger problem because three dragons can definitely be worse than one infantile maniac” I realized that I was rambling and thinking out loud but honestly Jungkook had just dropped a huge bomb on us. Before I could continue my descent into madness I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw it was Hoseok.

“Namjoon, what is your gut saying? I personally trust Jungkook’s instincts and if he thinks this man is worth it then I think its worth a shot. You know that I'm always with you, so if you think this is a bad idea for some reason then we’ll decline. No matter what it's me and you, always. You too Taehyung.” he quickly added looking over at Taehyung apologetically for leaving him out but he didn't look like he cared. 

“This could be something great, but it can also get all our heads chopped off for treason. If Jungkook thinks that this is worth the effort, I think I trust him enough to follow through. But this is not just my decision, we all have to agree if you guys don't agree we can't go forward. This is our lives on the line here and we could very well lose them. You have to make the decision to want to do this.” I said trying to convey how serious this could end for all of us. 

“Jungkook has been one of my best friends since as long as I can remember. Joffrey has done unspeakable things and definitely doesn't deserve to be king. I think that we should do it. I trust my friend and If we can take down Joffrey at the same time then I think it's just a win-win situation.” Taehyung spoke for the first time after hearing the letter. He sounded resolved and determined, like a true Iron born. 

“Hoseok?” I said looking over at him.

“I trust Jungkook, but more then that I trust you. I think all of us can do this together and start a new age in the seven kingdoms.” Hoseok said with a smile forming on his face.

For a second we all looked at each other knowing that this could be the start of something very great or the end of their lives. Looking around at his friends he hoped that it was the former and not the latter. So much was about to happen to them all at once and he hoped they could survive it.

“Alright then, let's go see what this Jimin has to say. Collect everything that you need discreetly tonight. Taehyung I'll arrange for you to get safe passage secretly to the north, let's hope you can convince Yoongi to come down with you. I’ll send a letter to Jin immediately letting him know that we will be visiting him. I'll have to make an excuse with the king and the advisors that Jin has asked us to come down for a while and visit since he's sick. That should buy enough time to see him and figure out what were going to do. Only take what you really need” I said to looking around at the others to see if they had gotten it all. When they both nodded we all gave each other a hug and went our separate ways to prepare. We we're playing with fire I only hoped that in the end we wouldn't get burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case your confused Jimin and Jungkook are still in Meereen. Namjoon and Hoseok are about to leave to the reach to meet Jin. Taehyung is headed to the north to talk to Yoongi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this update took a little longer then expected! hope you enjoy it:) (Jin POV and Yoongi POV)

Jin POV

When I see Jungkook I’m going to punch him straight in the nose for getting me into this whole mess. Okay fine, I won’t punch him I’ll just hug him really hard until he passes out. I still can’t believe this is happening to me. A Tarageryn on the throne of the Seven Kingdoms! This could be a real disaster if Jungkook is wrong about him. It’s been three weeks since I got a letter from Jungkook and two weeks since Namjoon and Hoseok arrived to “visit their friend”. According to Namjoon Taehyung is about a days ride from here with Yoongi. Great…more people that I have to talk to. I’ve gotten some what used to Namjoon and Hoseok but I’m still too shy to to really feel at ease with people I don’t know. Still, I do see a possible friendship with them in the future. They have good character, are kind, and Jungkook obviously trusts them. Not to mention that they are incredibly cute with each other, but also completely oblivious to the others affections. From what Namjoon said after reading Taehyung’s letter Yoongi of House Stark had taken a little convincing to make the trip to the reach. I can’t say I blame him though, if we get caught we will all be hung as traitors. I realized I had been reading the same line of my book over and over again so I closed it. I looked up when I heard a knock coming from my door. I opened the door and saw Namjoon and Hoseok on the other side of it. 

“Hey Jin, we just wanted to let you know that Tae and Yoongi should be here tomorrow morning. Also we wanted to know if you wanted to eat dinner with us. Usually you eat in your room so we were wondering if you might want some company” Hoseok said with a bright smile while Namjoon stood next to him smiling and nodding.

“Yeah, we want to get to know you more. We’ve been here for two weeks and we still feel like we don’t know you that well. Since we didn’t really ever get the chance to speak during the harvest festivals we wanted to reach out first” Namjoon said with a kind smile thatmade me feel better. I’m not really what yolu would consider a social person. The only people I usually talk to are the staff of the castle, Jungkook, and Taehyung. As much as it made be nervous it did sound good to make new friends. 

“Okay, we can go eat now if you guys want” I said in a shy voice which they both eagerly nodded to. 

We made our way to the dinning hall which I was glad to see was empty. Jungkook’s father was probably entertaining a beautiful lady in his bedroom and my father was probably drunkenly asleep in his room. My father and I hardly spoke anymore and Jungkook’s father constantly looked at me with disdain because I still spoke to Jungkook. Family… aren’t they just great? Namjoon, Hoseok, and I got food and sat down at a table to eat.

“So Jin, why is your father never around much? I see him and your uncle sometimes but not much” Namjoon blurted out making me stiffen and Hoseok elbow him in the ribs. 

“Namjoon can’t you read the room? I swear sometimes you can be so oblivious!” Hoseok said with a frown at Namjoon while shaking his head in displeasure. 

“No it’s okay Hoseok, it’s it’s no surprise that me and my father aren’t really close. It was nothing as huge as Jungkook and his father though. I’ve just never been the son he wanted me to be. You guys probably remember that I was never really around when we held the harvest festival. I was never really athletic and as you guys probably noticed I can be painfully shy. He never thought I was good enough so at some point I stop trying to prove him wrong. We used to fight a lot but at this point I think he’s just given up“ I said thinking about my relationship, or lack there of, with my father. 

“Man that’s rough, but I think we can all understand how it feels to disappoint our parents in one way or another. So I hope you know you’re not alone in this Jin” Hoseok said kindly while reaching over and squeezing my hand. 

“Yeah, i used to care so much about what my parents thought of me. At some point though there came a moment when I had an realization. I could live my one and only life catering to the desires of others or I could live it the way I want to. I went with the second option and haven’t regretted it yet. I believe you won’t regret your decision either“ Namjoon said to me. I had realized over the last two weeks that he was very wise for his age. 

“Thank you, both of you. I’m glad I have people to confide in with these things. I haven’t come across a lot of people in my life who are willing to listen“ I said looking them both in the eyes so they knew I meant it.

We all just sat there awkwardly looking at each other for a couple seconds and then burst out laughing. I think the circumstances of our meeting had finally begun to sink in. How are we going to start a revolution? How are we going to stage a coup? We all began to sit up realizing that it had gotten very late while we were talking.

“Maybe we should all get some rest. Tomorrow we’ll have to deal with Taehyung’s energy and Yoongi’s stubbornness so I have a feeling it’s going to be a long day” Namjoon said laughing slightly as we all said good night and turned to walk towards our rooms.

Tonight had taken an unexpectedly nice turn. I’m actually glad I got a chance to make new friends. I’m excited to see Tae tomorrow since he was one of the few friends I had while growing up. When I finally arrived at my room my mind oddly went to Yoongi Stark. I’ve never met him before so I know tomorrow will be a hard day for me with how shy I am. Although I must admit, this Yoongi Stark does have me curious so I suppose I’ll just have to wait and see. 

 

Yoongi POV

I can’t believe that Taehyung talked me into coming all the way to the reach. When he first proposed it I shot him down completely, but it only took a day of his incessant nagging and pleading to have me giving in. We were currently both on horse back only a few minutes from the reach. I can’t believe Jungkook has roped me into this lunacy. Now I’ll have to wait for him to arrive for two weeks with people I hardly or completely don’t know. I’ve talked to Namjoon and Hoseok over the years but we have never really been close. Their constant flirting and complete obliviousness to it gets a little tiring. 

Although, as the House Tyrell comes into view my thoughts are on the real enigma: Seokjin Tyrell. I’ve never seen or met him before so i’m quite intrigued. He never came to any of the past harvest festivals, which Jungkook said was due to his shyness. As much as I hate to admit it I trust Jungkook with my life. If Jin is as loyal and caring as Jungkook says then I’m inclined to believe him. As we come into the castle were guided over to the stables where we can dismount our horses. I made sure that the few tea bags I always kept wrapped up in my pocket hadn't fallen out while on my horse.

“Look at it this way Yoongi, even if you don’t end up helping this Jimin guy at least you’ll have gotten a two week vacation out of it” Tae said jokingly as he got off his horse.

“Yeah but I could still get my head chopped off if Cersei finds out I even came. Now I would not consider myself to be a coward, but I don’t particularly want to part with my head just yet” I said glaring lightly at Taehyung. 

“Oh stop being so dramatic, everythings going to work out just fine I can feel it. Come on we have to meet Jin, Namjoon, and Hoseok in the great hall” Tae said already knowing the way.

As we walked through the halls many memories played through my head. I remember all the times we we would come together for the harvest festival ever year. Even though Namjoon, Hoseok, and I were never really close I still have many good memories that they were apart of. It was also at the harvest festival where I met Taehyung and Jungkook who are more family then friends. As I got closer to the great hall I began to think of Seokjin and how he would be, I guess I’m about to find out. When we entered the great hall I immediately saw Hoseok and Namjoon but no Seokjin. 

“Taehyung I missed you” said Hoseok as he ran and hugged him. Namjoon also looked happy to see Taehyung but was probably holding back due to my presence. 

“I missed you guys too” said Tae with his signature boxy smile. 

“Hello Yoongi, long time no see. I’m glad you decided to come to the meeting” Namjoon said bowing slightly and smiling at me.

“Yeah, it’s nice to see you too. Although I have to admit I’m not too sold yet on this Jimin guy” I said a little grumpily. 

“Neither are we, but we all trust Jungkook so were staying optimistic” Hoseok said to me sympathetically. 

“Where is Jin? I thought he would be here when we arrived to greet us” asked Taehyung. Sometimes I forget that he is actually quite close friends with Seokjin. 

“He’s coming, he just got caught up helping a maid with an issue she was having. In fact I think he just arrived” Hoseok said looking toward the doors Tae and I had just entered through.

I turned back to him and the next moment is one that I would never forget for the rest of my life. Seokjin was a complete and total angel, that’s the only way I could describe him. He was tall, from what I could see. His hair was dark as night but incredibly shiny. Thoughts of my hands running through his gorgeous hair came through my head and I felt my face begin to blush.

“Sorry I wasn’t here to greet you guys but one of the servants needed help with something so I got caught up” He said walking toward us looking down at his hands. If I weren’t in front of other people I think I would have fainted from his beautiful voice, not to mention his lips.

“Jin! I’m so happy to see you! It’s been ages!” Taehyung said as he ran passed me and crushed Seokjin into a hug. A flash of jealousy flowed through my body in an instant. I wanted to hug him too, but that would definitely be weird.

“Hello I’m Seokjin Tyrell, but you can call me Jin like everyone else. I’m glad to meet you... Yoongi was it?” He said almost to low for me to hear. Gods could he get any cuter! 

“Yes, I’m Yoongi Stark. Thank you for having me in your home” I said bowing slightly to him. 

“It’s no trouble, really” he said with a small smile while looking down at his feet. 

“Please if you wouldn’t mind I would like to make you some tea as thanks. It’s not much but I brought with me my own special tea leaves” I said not knowing where the idea had come from. People that know me know I’m not much for too much social interaction. There’s just something about him that draws me in. 

“Did Yoongi just ask to hang out with someone of his own free will?” I heard Taehyung whisper behind me and Hoseok shush him. 

“Oh... thank you that would be lovely. We can do it in the sitting room down the hall if that’s okay with you” Jin said already signaling a maid with a wide smile. 

“That sounds perfect, please lead the way” I said motioning to him. 

“I want tea too!” Taehyung said making me cringe. Thankfully Namjoon swung in to save me. 

“Actually Tae, Hoseok and I wanted to talk to you about something now. Sorry Yoongi, I’m going to have to steal Tae away from your tea time” he said with a teasing smirk.

“Steal him away all you like. Taehyung and I have been on the road alone together for two weeks straight. I think I need a little Taehyung vacation, no offense Tae” I said hearing Taehyung’s very much offended squawk and Jin’s beautiful giggle. I’m not ashamed to say I prefer the latter much more. 

We walked down a hallway and soon we arrived at a small room with a few tables. The room was cozy with a small fire lit in the corner. It’s obvious this room was made for intimate gatherings and small meetings. I try to push back thoughts of me and Jin ever being intimate because I’ll literally have a heart attack if I think on it too much.

“I always keep a couple bags of my tea in my pocket just in case. I like to be able to make it on a whim if the mood strikes. May I use this tea kettle?” I asked pointing to the kettle a servant had just brought in with hot water. 

“Please, feel free. So you enjoy tea?“ Jin asked with a blush on his face obviously nervous at being alone with me. 

“I thought the teabags in my pocket would surely give me away“ I said jokingly trying to make him feel more comfortable. My heart nearly stopped when he let out the most adorable squeaky laugh. I thought nothing could be cuter then his giggle but I stand corrected. 

“Okay then, I’ll reword my question. How is it that you became interested in tea making?“ he asked with humor in his voice, obviously more at ease after my joke.

“Well my mother grew tea leaves since she was young. Growing the tea leaves and making our own tea just became something we did together“ I said handing him the tea while trying to control my voice when speaking of my mother or I would burst into tears. 

“Oh that’s wonderful! Does your mother still grow tea leaves?“ he asked innocently and gave me an appreciative smile after sipping the tea. I freeze up for a second but then answer his question. 

“She’s no longer alive to grow them Im afraid” I said in a slightly sad tone that I couldn’t cover up. I looked down at my tea hoping I wouldn’t cry.

“Oh no! I’m sorry I asked and I’m sorry to hear about your mother. My mother also passed, although she was never particularly fond of me. I’m glad you were able to have those memories with her when you could. I must say she taught you quite well because this is one of the best cups of tea I’ve ever had” Jin said in a kind tone that didn’t hold pity but sympathy. I looked up at him and I almost cried at what a beautiful person I could already tell he was. Despite his shyness, which Jungkook told me of, he was still trying to make me feel comfortable. He’s an angel and I want to marry him. Scratch that, I need to marry him. 

“Thank you Jin, her passing was not a very peaceful one so I usually find it hard to speak of it. Thank you for not pitying me like most people do. You are a kind and beautiful man“ I said boldly looking him in the eyes. I saw his cheeks flame up and I almost combusted. 

“Please think nothing of it, I’m happy to help Yoongi” he said in a shy voice. 

Before I could answer a maid walked in saying she needed him for a problem having to do with the kitchen. I suppose since his father seems to not be present he would have to take on these tasks, but I really wanted him to stay.

“I’m sorry Yoongi, duty calls. Your tea was magnificent and if you don’t mind me saying so I believe your mother would be proud” he said to me with sincerity looking into my eyes. 

“Thank you, I don’t mind. I hope you and I will be able to talk more often during these two weeks waiting for Jungkook to arrive. I really enjoyed your company Jin” I said stepping closer to him. 

“I would love that Yoongi. I believe that we could be quite good...” He trailed off too embarrassed to finish his sentence so I did it for him. 

“Friends?” I asked hopefully. 

“Yes... friends. I hope you have a good night Yoongi” Jin said with a small smile. 

“I hope you do as well Jin” i said as we stared at each other. I think after a few seconds he realized he still hadn’t left so we both bowed to each other and he followed the maid out. All that was in my mind as I walked back to the main hall to find Tae was how much I wanted to be more than just friends with Seokjin Tyrell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i hope you enjoyed this chapter of SIN;) don't you just love our little tea boy Yoongi? I promise it's back to Jikook next chapter, and everyone will finally meet *dramatic music*.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you like the first chapter:) so if your confused i put the houses and locations of all the characters at this time below)
> 
> Jungkook Tyrell (Meereen)  
> Jimin Targaryen (Meereen) *along with Bogum  
> Namjoon Tully (King Landing)  
> Hoseok Arryn (Kings Landing)  
> Taehyung Greyjoy (Kings Landing)  
> Yoongi Stark (The North)


End file.
